Forks
by SkinnyBee0x
Summary: This Is A Fanfic Of Harry Potter And Twilight. Its Got A Character Called Kaylei Potter In there Because i thought it would be nice for me to be in it ; x Anywho i have no intention of copywrighting this i just thought of it and wrote so please no report


_**Forks.**_

Once there was a girl named Hermione Granger. She went to the school Hogwarts, but she had to move away from all her friends because her mum and dad just died by two magic people like herself. A woman called Bellatrix Lestrange and the dark lord of all time called Lord Voldemort. His original name is Tom Riddle, but he thinks he is much better than everyone else and more powerful.

Hermione moved to a place called Forks, but she didn't go alone. A girl Hermione was friends with came with her. Her name was Kaylei Potter, her brother was Harry Potter, Voldemort was after Harry and Kaylei. Kaylei moved with Hermione, so she weren't alone and Harry stayed with Ron,Ginny and the rest of his friends. He is going to fight Voldemort and his crowd out but Kaylei is going to keep Hermione company, not wanting to leave Hermione on her own, but when they got to the town Forks, which took a few hours flight and a few hours drive on the bus to Forks, but they got there and Hermione moved into this really nice house, it had two small bedrooms, one small bathroom for the toilet,shower,bath and sink. A pretty large living room and a fairly big but small kitchen, a small looking garden. It cost about £600 but Hermione and Kaylei have that as Hermione is muggle-born and Kaylei has lived with muggle family since she was one years old.

They were only 15 but they pretended they were 18, because if they said they were 15 they would be forced into a care home. They registered themselves into a school half an hour away called Forks High. They pretended they had a driving licence even though they havn't and they acted like muggles.

Two weeks later they started school. It was completely different to their normal school, but maybe that was because their normal school was full of magic. This school isn't. Even thought they shouldn't and they are round muggles they still carry their wands just in case they get into a tight corner or a spot of trouble with anything. Instead of doing Charms,Transfiguration,Potions and all the magical stuff, they had to do P.E,Biology,Maths and all that normal muggle schooling. It was very unusual for them now that they have been at a magical school for 5 years. They were very clever though, so they didn't mind a bit.

They met quite a few people. Bella, Mike, Jessica, Erik, Angela. They soon met Jacob through Bella when they slept round her house and Jacob came over. They had loads of fun at school and they spent loads of time to themselves as well as with friends. Then suddenly three weeks into the school a family came on a very rainy day, it was very sunny for three weeks for a change in Forks apparently. Kaylei was the first to notice them, Her,Hermione,Mike,Erik,Angela,Jessica and Bella were around the table when Kaylei noticed a blonde and a brown holding hands and another pair holding hands. "Are they new Jess?" Kaylei said looking at the long haired blonde girl and the short brown haired guy. None of them spoke then Jessica broke the horrid silence with "Oh, they are the Cullens. They are weird." Hermione and Kaylei were confused along with Bella (also three weeks since she started) Mike sighed "Bella,Hermione,Kaylei, They are the Cullens. There are like two couples and one on his own." Mike explained to them. Angela suddenly spoke up "You see the blonde and the brown couple coming through now?" the three nodded once they looked at the couple "Well The blonde is Rosalie and the brown is Emmett. The second pair the brown spiked is Alice and the blonde one is Jasper, always look slike he is in pain as for Alice she is always so light on her feet. Rosalie is grumpy and Emmett is always happy like Alice." Hermione spotted Edward. "Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He is Gorgeous as ever but apparently no one hears enough about him." Jessica and Angela said as Edward laughed, only Bella and Kaylei noticed though. Kaylei could sense somthing for him, the same for Bella but Hermione had something for Emmett. A strange feeling none of them knew.

Kaylei,Hermione and Bella still had lessons together but something new came up. In fifth lesson Bella was moved at the front right next to Emmett and Rosalie, Hermione was moved to the back right next to Jasper and Alice and lucky, poor Kaylei was put in the middle left next to Edward Cullen, this broke the three. They hated it, Kaylei could feel Edward staring at her the whole lesson, Hermione could feel Jasper staring at her and Bella could feel Rosalie staring at her. All three would constantly be looking at the Cullens but quickly get back to work on Biology.

The very next day Jasper,Rosalie and Edward didn't come to school, the day the three girls were goign to confront their stariness, no, they didn't appear at school.

"Where are they?" Hermione said feeling quite annoyed, when Her and Kaylei appear in the changing rooms for P.E. "I do not know. That has really annoyed me though. The time i'm going to confront Edward!" Kaylei says annoyingly. "Bella! Jess! Um...Where is Angela?" Kaylei says looking around and can't find her. "She is on a art trip." Jess and Bella said. "We are going on a Biology trip next FUN!" they all laugh. They meet Mike and Erik on the football pitch and have lots of fun pushing each other over. Pse, Kaylei is on her own without anyone to speak to through it orany of the Cullens to look at occasionally.

Then Biology came and she was on her own with Hermione and Bella in different places and Edward was away like Rosalie and Jasper.

For the next few days they were away then when the three girls started to give up the three Cullens were back. Kaylei stayed still for a moment but Hermione went to her place along with Bella. Kaylei started walking over to her space next to Edward. Edward was moving away on his stool, holding his breathe without holding his nose with his hand. Kaylei looked at him and Edward looked into the magnifier at the chemical. "Philipese." "Amazing." Edward laughs softly and Kaylei can't help blushing. Edward smiles, "You weren't here, why?" "Oh, um, i was on a camping trip with my mother,father, brother and sister." Edward looking truthful and smiles. "It was fun." "Fabulous Edward." she smiles "I would love to do that. Seriously." Edward laughs again and writes down the chemical. "Want to do the next one Kaz?" Kaylei is taken aback. How does he know her nickname. She hasn't told anyone but Hermione her nickname that she loves but no one uses it, well, til just now. Edward smiles as if he was searching for something inside her head."What?" Kaylei says confused and looking at him but then into the magnifier and says a chemical. Then Edward says something which shocks her ever so much. "Where are you from?" Kaylei doesn't know what to say as she can't say she went to a magical school and lived with muggles and now livesand pretends to be a muggle. That would just sound so bad and wrong. Edward looks at her. "Complicated." "I'm sure i could uncomplicate it for you." "I very much doubt it Edward." Edward smiles "It is a incredibly long story." She writes down the next chemical. "I'm sure i can keep up." He smiles and she sighs "I come from, um, London. Like Hermione. We are sisters." Edward looks down as if he is hiding something.

The lesson ends and everyone is packing up and going but Kaylei finishes packing a little late than usual and is talking to Edward at the same time. She puts her bag on one side of her shoulder and is about to walk out when Edward grabs her hand, which hasn't left the table yet. Kaylei looks at him and sees his eyes are now gold,His hands are freezing and just wonders, she doesn't ask. "Yes?" Edward slowly pulls his hand away. "Sorry, i just" He sighs deeply. "It doesn't matter Kaz, bye." Kaylei looks at him suspicious but leaves after smiling at him.

It was hometime at last. Hermione,Kaylei walked to their volvo jet black wit a blue stripe in the middle car. "How was Bio with Jasper?" Kaylei asked wondering if it was any better than hers. "Okay i guess. What about you?" Hermione says just before Kaylei explained the lesson with Edward. Just seeing Hermione's face change makes Kaylei uncomfortable but then Hermione speaks "What a lesson eh Kaylei?" Kaylei laughs "Yeah. Come on. Home." Kaylei smiles and they get into the car and Hermione drives them home.

The next few weeks felt like hell, Kaylei started keeping the lessons with Edward to herself but then something very odd occured, Mike. Kaylei was speechless but then something caught her eye, without realizing she spoke quite loudly "Oh gosh." she cottoned on that Mike was looking at her and she gasped, covered her mouth and looked at Mike, seeing he looks broke. "I'm so sorry, i, i just" Kaylei stuttered, "No. You don't want to be with me i understand." Mike sighed and started walking away but Kaylei grabbed her "No. It's not that, well, i don't want to be with you but i just remembered and had a um, flashback of my brother that um, is on the other side of the world and i miss him, surely you understand." Mike looked at her then when she least expected it he hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry." "No, no, it's ok. He'll be back soon." Kaylei smiles and Mike smiles back. "So will you go out with me?" Kaylei sighs looking seriously. "I'm, sorry, Mike. I just, don't like you in that way. Surely you can understand that." Mike nods sadly. "Yes, um, bye." Kaylei sighs and starts walking over to the science department to Biology. Kaylei sits down, Edward isn't there yet, well now he is. He walks in so smooth and relaxed but soemthing tells Kaylei he isn't relaxed at all. He sits down beside her, far away like usual but still next to her, always looks like he is going to fall off his chair but he never does surprisingly. Kaylei looks forward but suddenly she gets a shock and falls off her chair laughing as Jess screams, Kaylei can't catch a word then gets up, lifts her stoll up and grabs Jess by the shoulders. "What?!" Christina confused, still laughing. "He asked me out!!" Jessica jumping up and down. "Who?!?" Kaylei happily. "Mike!" Jessica and Kaylei smile and scream. "Amazing!" Jessica and Kaylei go and sit down because the teacher shouts at them both to sit in their places. Kaylei notices out the corner of her eye that Edward is moving far away from her and doing work while looking at her. She turns to him quite annoyed. "What?!" She says making Edward stare at her shockingly "Well?!" Edward sighs. Kaylei sighs. "Kaz, i was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch today?" he blurted out finally, she was taken a back by miles. "Where did this come from?" Edward smiles a little. "I just want to speak to you for a change. Not in Biology but at lunch. We never do." Kaylei smiles while blushing. "Sure. It's home next though. I'm guessing you mean tomorrow?" Kaylei forgetting that home was actually after Biology and it's clear that Edward forgot too. They both laugh. "I forgot that. Well yea tomorrow then. You going anywhere tonight?" Edward smiles questioningly. "Yes. Going to The clothes shop to look for a dress with Hermione and Bella. Why don't you come?" Edward raises his eyebrows. "Shopping? With girls? Are you insane Kaz?!" They laugh. "Good point. Not much into shopping either but Hermione made me and Bella say yes so yeah." They laugh again. "Oh, i forgot it's my sister's birthday tomorrow so we have to prepare for it." Edward does a oops look with his mouth and makes her laugh again "Your clever, forgetting your own sister's birthday party." Kaylei smiles. Edward laughs "Yes." The bell rings and Kaylei is gutted but Edward stays in his seat a bit closer than usual and everyone else is packing up but Kaylei and Edward stay still, Hermione comes over along with Bella. "Kaylei? We need to get going." Kaylei looks up at them. "Yes ok. Bye Edward." Smiles, packs her shoulder bag then leaves for the car. "What was all that about Kaylei?" Hermione asks and imitates what Kaylei said before she started packing up "'Bye Edward'" "Oh, um, doesn't matter. Come on ." They looked confused but got into the car and Kaylei drove them to the shops on the outside of town. They were there for several hours and all Kaylei felt like doing was going to the library to find a certain book which had looked up on the internet the morning bfore when Hermione was sleeping in bed. Hermione and Bella came out of the changing rooms as it was Kaylei's turn to judge them on their dresses as Kaylei has chosen. "Amazing." She said for the 4th time in a row. "That must be the 4th time in a row you have said that Kaylei. Your not into this much either are you?" Bella said sitting next to her with her amazing dress still on. "No, not really, i just want to go to this book store and get this book." Kaylei said looking at the note she wrote of where she is getting it from. "Well why don't you go and get it, i'll stay here with your sister." Bella said smiling, knowing how bad Kaylei wants to go. "Really? Thank you Bels!" Hugs her and leaves. Walking up a hill, it took half an hour walk to get there but she done it at last. Kaylei went in chose the book and went to the back of a short cue,which wet down very she was at the front, the guy behind the till took the book,scanned it and took the price tag off. "Have a very good night my dear." As she gave him the money and smiled on her way out. Kaylei put the heavy book in her bag and started walking down a little alleyway liek the way she came from but now it was pitch black dark. She heard voices and then when she was half way down the alleyway she saw shadows. Kaylei sighed and turned around and walked upwards looking behind her alot seeing and hearing a few boys. "Oi! Sexy! Come here." She kept walking away and then when she thought they had gone she stopped. looked around and saw no one. "Finally." She looked in front and saw them. "Oh crap." Kaylei gets pushed and shoved from boy to boy. They looked about 17 or 18 years of age. she kept saying quite loudly"Don't touch me! Don't Touch me!" "Why would we leave a sexy girl like yourself alone?" Suddenly she screams as a black jet volvo very simular to her and Hermione's car drove up pretty damn fast making her nearly fall off her feet. "Get in the car!" "Edward?!" Kaylei says shocked. "Get in the bloody car Kaylei!!" Edward says and Kaylei can tell he is mad with something so she gets into the passenger seat as fast as she can and all she sees is Edward qith his hands clenched, his arms straight as a pole and the 6 last teenage boys looking dead scared and falling back, the group breaking up and all going in different directions. They were running now as Edward gets into the car,spins it around and drives as fast as ever. " Down. Edward!" Kaylei is panicking at the speed he is going at. "Slow down! We are going to crash!!" Edward laughs bitterly. "Make me take my mind off it! Take my mind off those boys! They were thinking so disgustingly!!" Edward said angrily "Take my mind off it or i am going to end up going back and killing them!!" Kaylei was stuttering not knowing what on earth she would say to distract him. "Um, Think about today. Think about our discussion about tomorrow. Your sister's party." She sees Edward starting to calm down but the speed of the car stays the same. Kaylei is panicking alot now. "Slow down. Slow down!!" Kaylei says feeling like she is throwing up inside her stomach. Then suddenly Edward puts his foot hard on the break making her seat belt near enough strangle her to near death. "Trying to kill me?!" Kaylei getting back her breathe. "No, sorry but its Bella and Hermione." Kaylei notices them now and gets out the car alongside with Edward. "Kaylei! We waited but you weren't back so we sort of, well we got dinner. Sorry. We were starving." Bella explained apoligeticly. "No,no it's ok." Kaylei says then Edward suddenly spoke out "Sorry. We ran into each other and we started talking." Bella and Hermione couldn't help but smile. "No,no that's fine. I mean, we all do it don't we?" Hermione said looking at Kaylei then Edward. "Um, we have already had dinner, um," Bella not knowing what to do. "If you want Kaylei then i can take you for dinner? I will drive you home myself." Edward said looking at Kaylei then Hermione and Bella. "Um, yes, i should eat something." Kaylei says still in shock. "Well, see you later Sis." Hermione says as Kaylei waves and her and Edward go inside leaving Hermione and Bella happily and can't help laughing. Kaylei and Edward are led to a two seated table by a fairly fat young twenties lady. "So what is it you want to order?" Edward said pulling out the menu. Kaylei chooses her meal and as Edward has told the fat lady what Kaylei wants the fat lady asks "Do you want anything?" She said to Edward. "No, i'm not hungry thank you." "Well come to me if you want anything." She smiles and walks off. "Your never hungry. Why?" Kaylei asked wondering why he never eats like his family. "Oh, um, just never hungry." Edward looking very much like he is lying but she just preteneds he is telling the truth. "So how did you know exactly where i was and what they were thinking?" Kaylei says questioningly. "Um, i just did. Lucky guess." Edward but she doesn't take it and gets up. "Fine." She says getting her coat but he grabs her wrist. "No, please." He says not wanting her to go, she sits down. "How then?" She says once again. "I can, um, read minds." Edward and she knows he isn't lying this time. "Really?" wondering how. "I can read everyone's mind in this room, except from your's. It's very frustrating." Edward looking around the room examining everyone's mind's. "Sex. Alcohol. Sex. Cash. Dog and once again sex. Then i look at you, and ." Kaylei looks confused and blurts out without thinking first, "Is there, is there something wrong, with me?" Edward laughs softly and looks into her eyes. "So i tell you i can read minds and you believe there is something wrong with you." Kaylei doesn't laugh but she giggles slightly but the way home she goes to turn the stereo on but Edward stops him and she feels his freezing, pale hands again and gasps. "Why are you hands so cold Edward?" Edward grips the stirring wheel hard and for the first time ever he is looking forward. He pulls onto Kaylei's path outside her house. "Thanks. Um, bye Edward. See you tomorrow." Kaylei smiles and goes inside. She sees Hermione is in bed already as it is gone 10 at night. Kaylei goes to her room, locks the door and puts her pyjamas gets into her warm lovely bed feeling so cold from the night but even though she is worn out there is something sticking on her mind which stops her from getting to sleep, Edward Cullen. Then she finally gets to sleep at 12am. The next day she was like normal. Drove to school with Hermione, had her lessons including biology with Edward and lunch with Edward which was quite amazing but then after home she was by her car with Hermione and Bella. Kaylei was looking over at Edward while Hermione and Bella were in the car talking and trying to find the car keys which Hermione dropped somewhere. Then suddenly out of no where this car was spun and coming full speed, slipping towards her. She ducked into a ball and there was silence. She looked up to see Edward staring right at her, right in front of her. He jamp over her car and out of sight just in time to see everyone including Hermione and Bella getting out their cars and running to her screaming 'Is she ok?!' 'Is she alright?!' 'Oh my god!' She is immediately forced to the nearest hospital to be checked out. She found that Charlie (Bella's dad) was helping her get there. "I'm fine." Kaylei was saying now taking a seat on the bed helped by Charlie and a black, slim woman. Kaylei kept saying it but was she really alright? How did Edward get to her? How did it all happen right before her eyes? She knew one thing, if anything. She wasn't going to tell anyone,well not until she found out Carlisle Cullen was the one taking over the woman doctoring her. "I will take it from here Doctor Phese." He said to the woman. "Okay." She went off and Doctor Cullen lifted Kaylei's chin up, putting a torch light into her eye then her other. Kaylei couldn't help but blurt out Edward. "It's lucky Edward got to me when he did. If he didn't i doubt i would be here right now." Carlisle looking worried as soon as she said that. "It looks like you had a lucky escape. Kaylei looked at him and he gave a smile. "Yes. I obviously did." Kaylei says kind of annoyed but not showing it. "Right, it looks like you are going to just fine." One he has finished examining her he goes out leaving Kaylei with Charlie as they walk out. She spots Edward,Rosalie and Dr Cullen. Charlie has gone to look for Bella and Hemrione to say Kaylei is alright, while Kaylei is hanging by a corner wanting to ask Edward something but doesn't want to interupt their convosation so she wits round the corner but Dr Cullen spots her, pushes Rosalie away saying "Come on Rose. Let's give them some privacy." They leave and Edward walks up to Her looking annoyed and guilty. They stare at each other for a few minutes, then Edward whispers "What then?!" Sounding quite harsh. Kalei replies suspiciously "What, how did you do that?" Edward looks down for a few seconds then looks back up "I was standing right next to you Kaylei." It felt weird Edward calling her by her name. She is used to being called Kaz or Kazzy by Edward."No you weren' were on the other side of the car lot! I waxs staring at you and you wre staring at me! Then the car, you, you pushed it away with your bare hand!! That's impossible Edward! Impossible!" Kaylei staring at him determined to find the truth. "Think what you like. I had a adrenaline rush, you can google it!" Edward says this and starts walking away but stops and turns, staring at her when she shouts to him "I will find out! I will! I have felt your skin, seen your eyes, seen your pale face and now your speed and strength!" She keeps looking at him as he stares at her hard. Bella and Hermione run to her shouting Kaylei's name and hugging her as Edward disappears. "Are you ok?!?" "Kaylei?!" "Yes, I'm fine i just want to go to bed! Get me home already!" Kaylei says pretending to be sleepy. Hermione and Kaylei say bye to Bella and Charlie then leave and go home. Kaylei goes straight to bed and pretends to be asleep until she hears Hermione in bed and fast asleep. She sits up and rubs her eyes, sighing and thinking.A few hours later she tries getting to sleep but she can't seem to. A couple more hours later she looks at the clock to find it is 4am and she still isn't asleep. She gives up trying to sleep and gets out of bed but instead of going downstairs she goes into her drawer and pulls out her new bought laptop. She starts up her laptop and goes onto the internet, which brings up . She then gets her book out and is flipping the pages to find something she weren't looking for. It was the Cold One. Kaylei goes back to her laptop and types in 'The Cold One'. Several options come up, she goes down and clicks on a website that brings up different sorts of humanized animals. Several different ones but none of the Cold One but then she notices a bit of the site saying 'Looking for the Cold One? Check here!' Kaylei clicks on it and a picture of what looks like humans shreading and eating another human's blood and body. She goes down and spots a description saying about strong strength, mega fast, cold pale skin, immortality and also blood drinking.

The next day she and Hermione drove to Bella's then to school but Bella and Hermione were talking and didn't notice Kaylei was staying still searching for one thing. One important thing. Edward Cullen. Then she suddenly whispered to herself "Found you!" She noticed Edward suddenly looking at her. She looked back then once she couldn't see anyone except Edward, she started walking towards him, then past him heading for a very wood and leaf filled forest. Kaylei finally stops after about 15 minutes of waling into the forest and landing in the centre or near the centre of the massive forest. She isn't facing Edward but has a feeling he is a few metres away still walking as she isn't but can hear footsteps not that far away. "Your incredibly fast, strong. Your ice cold and you never are here in school when sunlight is around. You can read minds. You are amazingly and weirdly a-" Kaylei feels that she needs to stop and doesn't really think saying the word. Edward slowly walks up behind her and whispers softly in her ear. "Say it." She looks at the floor like she has been, her bag still on the floor. He whispers slightly louder but still softly, "Say it, Kaylei." She sighs, turns to him and says quite loudly and sharply, "Vampire!" Edward and Kaylei both sigh quite shakily. They start to stare at each other for, what seems like years then Edward finally speaks. "Do you feel scared Kaz?" Kaylei laughs slightly in shock then blurts out, "No, i'm not. Surprisingly i'm pretty calm but shocked if you know what i mean Ed? If you don't mind me calling you that?" Edward smiles. "It is fine, Kaz" Kaylei smiles.


End file.
